Yagami Hayate
Yagami Hayate is unlockable character in Magical Battle Arena, released in Lyrical Pack. To unlock her, you first must unlock the mission mode, and clear first 10 missions. Hayate plays the game very differently than others. Unable to do A and CC (Superdash), she is at a fair disadvantage to chain melee combos. Meanwhile, her Z will knockdown, so using that to your advantage is helpful. All three of her skills need charge, limiting her from spamming moves. With her, you must wait until the opponent slips and get hit by your Z, then go straight to your skill. While impressive in most areas, she fundamentally lacks counters and combos, while she allows maximum damage with skills and ranges. Wide Area Range Bombardier Origins Hayate is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, though she appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the later alternate story, Triangle Heart. Hayate is a cute, kind-hearted orphan in a wheelchair who is actually the mistress of the book of darkness or originally named book of the night sky and was later renamed by her to Reinforce (hence why she calls it Reinforce in game) . She appears at the beginning as a sickly girl but was later revealed in the series that it was caused by the book of darkness as it was devouring her. The Wolkenritters, guardian knights spawned by the tome, went out to gather its pages in attempt to cure Hayate. Hayate's magic works slightly differently than that of Fate or Nanoha, in the fact that the closest thing she has to "familiars" are the Wolkenritter and her "weapon" is the Book of Darkness. She uses a mix of the Mid-childa and Belka styles, but in the manga, identifies herself more with the Belka side. Storyline Yagami Hayate does not take part in '''Magical Battle Arena '''storyline. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - She melees the opponent with Reinforce. It can chain up to 3 hits. A (Hold) - Nothing. A (Hold) + Up Arrow - Nothing. A (Hold) + Down Arrow - Nothing. Z - Shoots small red projectiles that ricochet right back one at a time, unlike other characters' where it goes around and home. Can be chained up to 7 hits. it looks much like the bloody dagger spell Reinforce used in anime Z (Hold) - Shoots 4 projectiles at once. Instant knockdown. X - Shield W + X - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) Q + X - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Atem des Eises. She shoots out four ice cubes that damage and freeze the opponent. Projectiles destroyed if the projectiles hits the ice. Will freeze the opponent even after it was casted. Requires full charge. S + Z - Hræsvelgr. Takes ridiculously long full charge. She shoots out five beams that does significant damage. Can be shot one at a time by holding S then tapping Z. S + X - Mistletein. She shoots out stone pillars that are shot right above the opponent then homes for a little bit. Opponent will get slight damage and become petrified for a bit. Very impressive for surprise attacks and to distract. S + C - Burst mode. S + C + A - After encanting a little bit, she unleashes Diabolic Emission: AoE which is all around her. It's a huge circular radius, and does less damage than other characters' ultimates due to fact that encantation is very fast. Only on burst mode. Very impressive for surprise attacks and to distract. note: the Barrier for this spell was extremely weak too so use it with caution! S + C + Z - Triple Breaker. Enacts the Episode 12 of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Nanoha and Fate appear, and does three beam shot: Nanoha does Starlight Breaker, Fate does Plasma Zanber Breaker, and Hayate does Ragnarok Breaker. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. Note: Hayate cannot do the High speed dash (arrow + C+ C) See also Nanoha Takamachi Nanoha Takamachi StS Vita Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena